


do androids dream of electric guitars?

by carceryvale



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Robophobia, no beta readers we die like men, the tiniest bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carceryvale/pseuds/carceryvale
Summary: “Ruin Islanders should be banned from making music.” Kaja grumbled.“That bad huh?” Bobo sighed.





	do androids dream of electric guitars?

7:30 AM 

“Ungh.” Kaja made an ugly sound as a sunbeam sprayed out directly over her eyes. She reached over to her nightstand blindly for her glasses, and then over on her other side for Bobo. Empty. Kaja sat up, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looked over the empty half of the bed.  
“BeeBee?” Kaja wondered out loud. Usually Bobo woke up ages after her, claiming a need for ‘beauty sleep’. Bobo being up before seven in the morning was nearly unheard of. The clanging of pots and pans from the kitchenette (neatly tucked across the hall in their Apple highrise apartment) drew her attention and Kaja heard hushed voices, one of them undeniably Bobo. Confused, Kaja fixed her glasses and made for the door.

“Bobo, it’s an omelette. You don’t need to boil anything.”

“Then how do the eggs cook??”

“In the PAN.”

Kaja leaned through the doorway to the kitchenette, taking in the scene. Bobo spoke agitatedly to a computer where Kaja bet she had webcammed Nikki, surrounded by various food items and cooking utensils. Smiling at her cute girlfriend, she waltzed into the kitchenette and hugged Bobo from behind.  
“Wha- Kaja!! You’re not supposed to be up this early!” Bobo pouted.

“You woke me up.” Kaja said simply. Looking over Bobo’s shoulder she could see the laptop Bobo was talking too. “Hey Nikki.”

“Hey Kaja.” Nikki looked tired, making Kaja wonder just how long she’s been tutoring Bobo in cooking. 

“Bye Nikki. Tell Kimi I said hi.” Untangling herself from her girlfriend, Kaja moved to shut the laptop, swearing she could hear Nikki’s relieved sigh from Welton. 

Kaja smiled and turned back to her pouting girlfriend. “What are you doing up this early BeeBee?” 

Bobo huffed. “I wanted to make breakfast! Today’s your big day, after all.”

Kaja blinked. Oh yeah, in all the hubbub she had forgotten. Today she had a meeting with a famous music producer to talk about getting her songs on CD’s to be produced and sold. Up till now she’d been singing exclusively in concert and while she was well-known throughout Apple and in some parts of Lilith and Pidgeon, the smaller nations had barely heard of her. 

“Awwww babe you didn’t have to do that.” Kaja was touched by Bobo’s plan. 

“I know how important this is to you, and breakfast is the most important meal of the day!!” Bobo lit up, tucking a flour-speckled pigtail behind her ear.

“Says the girl who eats dessert for breakfast.”

“Hey!”

“Kidding! Now let me help you out, sweetness.” 

10:00 PM

Kaja snuck in her own front door, and let its close quietly behind her. With a soft ‘click’ the door locked and Kaja leaned against it, sighing heavily. 

“Kaze? That you?” A sleepy voice called out to her.

“Bobo what are you still doing up?” Kaja trekked towards the main room where Bobo had set herself up, TV on mute and surrounded by blankets.

“I wanted to see you.” Bobo said, taking in Kajas tired face. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Kaja groaned and threw herself on the couch, face falling in Bobo’s lap. 

“Babe I can’t hear you when you do that.” Bobo said, taking Kaja’s dark hair out of its ponytail and combing through it with her fingers. 

“Ruin Islanders should be banned from making music.” Kaja grumbled, turning her face so Bobo could hear.

“That bad huh?” Bobo sighed. 

“It’s- It’s totally unfair! The most popular groups in Miraland all have at least one Ruin member because they’re literally computers who can sing! They’re living Autotune!” Kaja gesture wildly. “And don’t get me started on Miracle Concert. ‘Miralands Most Famous’ my ass, they’re nothing without Rino and she’s not real.” 

“What about Starfall? They have Rubbit but she’s human at least!”

“Nope. Also a robot. They tried to keep it a secret but once she powered down on stage when it started to rain. Now they only do indoor concerts. Humiliating.” Kaja closed her eyes. “I just want to go to sleep.”

“That’s not what has you so upset though. Tell me Kaja.” Bobo pleaded. Kaja was grateful she couldn’t see Bobos eyes as she was sure they would be to bright for her to concentrate on her words.

“Producer guy said I was to basic. That my music was to basic. Part of a dime-a-dozen start-ups trying to become famous, without anything special or unique.” Kaja sighed again, tears pricking her eyes. “I shoulda been a designer.” 

“No Kaja. You’re not a designer, you’re a singer, a rockstar, and the love of my life. I’m a designer. And I know what we’re going to do.”

Kaja pushed herself off Bobo’s lap. “What are you talking about?”

“When’s your next concert?” Bobo ignored her question. 

“Uh, the next big one’s a few months away.” 

“Perfect!” Bobo positively glowed with excitement. “That gives us just enough time.”

“Time for what?” Kaja asked again, knowing that if she let Bobo get to far ahead she’d never slow down. 

“Kaja. Kaze. My beautiful dark enchantress. Your next concer will be more than a concert. It’ll be a fashion show! I’ll design outfits for each of your songs-we’ll get models, Nikki will do it for free of course and anything with her in it is bound to be a success, and we invite that producer and when he sees how awesome you are he’ll collapse and beg for you to work for him and you’ll say ‘heck no” and kick his face in- I mean. If you agree of course.” Bobo blushed. 

“Bobo.” Kaja said.

“Yes?” 

“I fucking love you.”

Bobo smirked. “Prove it.” 

Kaja lunged forward to catch Bobo’s lips with her own, fully intending to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> some ln trivia people might not get:  
> -Welton is the captital of Apple, in this fic Nikki and Kimi live together there and Kaja/Bobo live in Rolterdan  
> -kinda just assumed kajas an apple native but i have no source on that  
> -kaze is a petname i didn't forget they changed it lol  
> -Rino is Virtual Melody from Miracle Concert event  
> -Rubbit is Overdrive Cycle (this is a shot in the dark based on starfall suits descriptions)


End file.
